The Days Before The Dark Comes
by omnious
Summary: The past of Zeta on The Knight With Two Souls. His days as human, as hero of his peoples and the dark past of him revealed here. completed
1. The Beginning

**The Days Before The Dark Comes**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

This story took place in a village that will be Serdin's Wall at Grand Chase times. The time also several years before Grand Chase had being established.

* * *

><p>There could be heard a loud cry originated from a baby. That baby's father felt very happy to have a boy, he put that baby beside her mother.<p>

"You've done great my wife." he said.

"I'm glad we have a boy." she replied.

"What name should we give to him?" he asked, saw daringly to his baby.

"I suggest we named him Zeta." someone said that.

"Oh, father. I think that is a good name. Do you agree?" Father replied at his father and asked at his wife. His wife gave him a nod as the answer. And that's his name. Zeta Percies.

* * *

><p>One year later,<p>

Father held a party to celebrate Zeta's birthday. He invited most of the villager. As they came, the party had begun.

"I really envy of you Zeck. You had a boy from your beloved wife." one of them said.

"Good to see you healthy Mira, I'm so glad you are in perfect condition now." one of Mother's friend told her.

"Guys, hate to tell you this. Some monsters attacked our village." one of the guards said.

"I'll go with reinforcements! Hold them for now!" Zeck said. He was a leader of Village Guards.

"I'll go too!" Zeck's father said.

"Of course you can help, since the one who raised our hero here was you, Old Percies." one of the reinforcements said. He was former Village Guards Leader, but he gave that title to his son. When he went to battlefield he always used spear and being called Judgment Keslar, Keslar was his first name.

At village gate,

"Hurry up! We couldn't hold them anymore!" one of the desperate guards said.

"Rest assured! Reinforcements have come and we will surely be the victor!" Zeck said, pointed his sword to the monsters swarm.

"Like good old days, Judgment has fallen for those trespassers!" Keslar said.

The moral of those Guards had increased and they sensed their power multiplied. Those monsters got driven away just 10 minutes after reinforcements came.

With this victory, the reinforcements and Zeck together with Keslar went back to continue the party. They ate and drank until midnight. In this event, Zeta got lots of presents. One of the present which Zeta would keep it as his precious treasure was a necklace with Mira's photo on it. Not only Mira, there was also Zeta on her lap.

* * *

><p>Zeta got into a good boy, this time he had grown into a 3-years kid and have some friends of around his age. They got very well, never knowing what would happen at that dark day. But one thing for sure, Zeta had a painful memory at this age, he only knew it later on.<p>

As usual, monsters attacked and repelled by Village Guards. But each time monsters attacked, the more of the villagers dying. Until one day...

"Damn it! Why those monsters want to destroy our village?" Kesler said.

"I don't know what their purposes are, but I know one thing: we must repel every last of them." Zeck said.

The frequency of the attacks became more often and their number kept increasing. The victims' number increased. And for the bad thing had done, one of the monsters could go inside the village. At that time, Zeta was going out from his house. That monster was a Goblin with dagger as its weapon and it rushed to Zeta. Mira who saw Zeta went out was on the door. She saw that Goblin attacked Zeta and she jumped to cover Zeta from that attack.

Zeta knew nothing about the Goblin, he only knew that her mother suddenly cover him.

"What's the matter, mom?" he asked. But he got no reply. Mira's body fell into him.

"Mom, this is heavy." Zeta said. Still no response back from her mother.

"I can't go to my friend house like this. Mom, do you have a sickness or something? Your body is becoming cold."

"Mom?"

Then Zeta realized that Zeck, his father stood beside him. He took away Mira's body. Her body covered with blood. There was also a dagger stabbed her back. Zeta didn't realize the situation. He couldn't see her mother's back because his father had carried her away.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mira was being funeraled. Zeta still didn't know what was going on. Then he asked his father.<p>

"What are we doing?"

"We will send away those villagers together with your mom."

"Where are they going?"

"They will go to a place where we can't reach."

"Will they go back?"

"No... Yes, they will come back... someday."

As the funeral ceremony held, Zeck answered what Zeta asked. Every time he answered Zeta, his eyes became teary and at the last answer, he almost lost in words and lied to Zeta.

Later on, when Zeta was at 7, he learnt swordsmanship and spearman ship from both of his father and grandpa. He never complains about it, on contrary, he enjoyed it. He had kept saying, "I'll be as good as father and grandpa when mother come back, so I'll be stronger and protect her." and every time also her father and grandpa only said a "Right." answer with a sad tone.

* * *

><p>One day, he played with his friends. Those kids didn't say anything that meant to mock Zeta. They knew that his father and grandpa were the village heroes. Then Zeta heard someone cried. He observed his surroundings and found the origin of that voice. She was a little girl. Zeta went to her direction and asked her.<p>

"Why are you crying?"

"My father and mother got funeraled. *sob*"

"Why must you cry? They will be back to us sometime."

"You got the wrong idea. *sob* Being funeraled meaning they are no longer alive."

"No longer alive? What do you mean?"

"*sob* It means *sob* we will not *sob* be able to see them again. *sob*"

And that girl started to cry out loud again. Zeta froze as he heard that. At her mother funeral, he only said "good bye" and "until we meet again" to her mother's dead body. Now he realized that he said wrong words that day and he also had fiery anger towards his father. He ran to his house. He wanted to complain to his father, but something inside him swept away his anger. So, he met with his father.

"Dad, you has already knew that mother will not going back, don't you?"

"Sorry my child. I don't want you being sad."

"I know that. I love mother, but I also love you and grandpa."

"I'm really sorry my child. Thank you."

Zeta was not showing any anger towards his father, bur Zeck hugged him with all of his might and tears dropped from his eyes. Kesler was near them and heard the conversation. Then he went away to find a way to repel the attacks more effectively so that no more villagers became victims. He couldn't find any good way to do it. He was so desperate until he gave up on powering up physical weaponry and led his research to magical thing.

* * *

><p>I think this chapter enough to start this story. Next chapter will be more interesting as Zeta's power will be fully revealed.<p> 


	2. The Awakening

Chapter 2: The Awakening

Oh, well. I'm continuing this one first. I had the overall idea until this one completed for good. Then I can continue to my so-called "meeting" story and my prioritized one, the "knight" story.

* * *

><p>Zeta found out that his grandpa searching something on the books. One of those books' titles read "How to Force Mana into Someone's Body". This one was magic book, dark magic book. Zeta at the age of 7 wouldn't want to ask about what was inside of that book and why he read that book. Then, something had led him to one book. This book color was green and it has ornaments like wall cracking in dark orange color. This book title was "The Creation of Beast-Human Weaponry" and one of its chapters was the creation of those ancient Beast-Human weapons named Beast Insider. As soon as Zeta touched that book, he felt a jolt from his finger spread to his body. Maybe this was people always says as the so-called "Fate" or "Destiny".<p>

Zeta just grabbed it and stared at it idly (He didn't read the book). Then his grandpa, Kesler, found out his grandson found a weird book. Then he asked for it.

"Zeta, what have you found?" Kesler said.

"Oh, grandpa. I got a feeling this was the book you need." he brought that book to Kesler.

"Hmm, it read 'The Creation of Beast-Human Weaponry', this maybe the answer for what I have searched for." Kesler took that book from Zeta.

"I'll read it first. I hope I can find any good information." Kesler continued and then sat on a chair begun to read the book.

"I'll go out now. I don't want to disturb you." Zeta said as he went out. Suddenly he got chill ran through his spine from his neck. 'I'm feeling that I had done something terrible.' he thought, saw at the room he had leaved. 'Maybe I just thought too much.' he continued and walked away.

* * *

><p>Not too long after that event, one of the villagers dying. He got attacked by monster when he gathered some goods in the forest.<br>"Dad, don't leave me!" cried a child, looks like he is his son.

Kesler hurried came to that dying person. And then he asked the nearest Guards to catch Slime out there. After a Slime had brought to Kesler, he had begun to read and chanted magical words from that book of green and orange. His hand covered with yellow colored mana. He grabbed that Slime. But there was strange, he wasn't touching the Slime, his hand got through inside it and when he pulled his hand, there is a white orb on his hand. Then he gave that orb on the same way as he took it to that person. With his hand still inside, he read and chanted another magic words. As soon as he pulled his hand, that person's appearance changed into half beast.

"What is this? I'm feeling so great, even the injuries I have before seems like just a dream. Not only that, I also feel my body full of power." that half beast said.

"Father? Are you my father?" his kid asked, trembled.

"Yes, this is me." he returned to his original body, human one. He didn't have any change in his body.

"Do you feel anything weird?" Kesler asked.

"No and thank you for saving my live." he replied.

"Is there any problems with your mind? I had just found this method." Kesler continued.

"Nothing changed. I'm still in good shape and my mind is clear." he answered.

Kesler smiled and bid him farewell. Zeta knew all about this, he stood beside Kesler all the time. He also bid farewell, his heart beating fast and faster. He felt like his heart was going to explode, but he didn't know the reason. He felt a deep sadness, and despair out of no reason.

'I should be happy that he recovered from dying. Why should I feel something like this?' he asked himself in his mind.

'Realize Me. I, the one who guided you, will always be with you and protect you from everything' a voice just rang in his mind. He looked at his surroundings and found nothing.

'Weird, I heard someone talking.' he thought, "Maybe just my imagination."

That night, Kesler and Zeck discussed about what had happened. This discussion changed into debate as soon as Zeck realized the method his father used was only to create Beast-Human Weapons and he goes with that idea. Zeta laid down on his bed, still not slept and he heard all of his father and grandpa's debate.

* * *

><p>Next morning,<p>

Monsters had begun their assault again. Village Guards tried to repel them, but they lost in powers and numbers. The man whom was saved by Kesler the day before realized he had strange power inside him and begun charging at those monsters. He changed into half-beast and done something that became Kesler victors when debating with Zeck. That person slashed and bit every monster in his way and led them to fall back. This time, no victims arisen only some of the Guards got scratched and injured, but all of those were only small wounds. Kesler smiled even more and he said that he had found out how to defend themselves. He said to the Guards that he could give the power of that half-beast person to every of them. Zeck wanted to disagree, but it seemed the situation turned to Kesler's favor.

And so, Village Guards has turned into half-beast warriors and being called Beast Insider Forces. They successfully repelled each of monsters assault until one day; they saw different monster came for them. The war had begun turned into bloody hell. Beast Insider Forces couldn't gain easy victory anymore. Slowly but sure, they got victims again. Enough for them to feel despair. This is the start of the darkness.

* * *

><p>Zeta turned 8 this time; he was called by Kesler and in Kesler's room, there was a Gorgon tied on the table. Then Kesler said his purpose of calling Zeta. Of course Zeta disagreed with that. But Kesler forced him to agree his idea, to create the Ultimate Beast Insider. And so they debated and at the end, Zeta got tied also. Kesler began to extract Gorgon's soul. Its color was not white like the others' souls. Its color was dark magenta. When that soul got fused with Zeta's body, Zeta felt extreme pain. This was not like the others, when the others got monster souls, they felt great.<p>

'Call my name now. I know you can't handle this beast.' that voice rang again in Zeta's mind.

'I don't know you!' Zeta screamed in pain in his mind.

'Oh, come on you had already known me. We had always together since you came into this world. Not only me, the others are also here.' that voice said.

Some words flashed in Zeta's mind. Those words were Void came out first, then lots of gem names, Ruby, Sapphire, Jade, and the others and some elementals name such as fire, water, ice, and some more, also including the name of natures such as tree, ocean, mountain, and many more. Those words were enough to confuse anyone.

'Void?' he thought.

'You called me right. Now, your fate has sealed and I will always protect you from now on.' that voice who claimed its name Void said.

At that moment, Zeta opened his eyes and unleashed huge amount of mana. Kesler got thrown back. Most of the things there shattered. Zeta's body turned into a beast. There was almost no part of human could be seen. He began to rage and destroyed everything, including Gorgon's body that being tied to the table.

"Oh, no! I can't stabilize that soul into Zeta's body." Kesler said in panic.

Upon hearing that, that beast came into Kesler and minced him.

"Urgh, sorry Zeta... I don't mean to change you like this... Sorry... " Kesler said, and then he blew his last breath.

Hearing that statement, Zeta's consciousness slowly came to surface. He cried till blood tears came out from his eyes. He couldn't control his body. That place became more ruined as the time went by. Until one moment, Zeck checked on that place because he heard lots of noises from there.

"Zeta? Father? What are you doing there?" he shouted.

Hearing Zeck's voice, Zeta was forcing himself to control his body and succeeded. As Zeck came in, he only see his father's dead body, devastated room, and crying Zeta with blood trail on his cheek and blood splat over his body. Zeta's hair turned into red, his original hair color is black. He knew what had happened after he saw dead Gorgos there. He hugged Zeta and tried to calm him down.

* * *

><p>Funeral ceremony was held the following day. Because the deceased ones were their heroes, Kesler and Beast Insider Forces, this ceremony included special event. They read all deeds of the deceased ones and do funeral processes as it should have been. Zeta tried to go as if he wanted to follow her grandpa. His father stopped him and shook his head when Zeta saw him.<p>

There was a girl with a blond long platinum hair, she looks like an angel, came to Zeta and said, "We shouldn't follow those who had deceased. We must carry on the will of those deceased ones." then she went away.

Zeta wanted to follow her, but he couldn't do it. Ones must stay until the ceremony finished when it came to his relatives. So he waited until the ceremony had ended and he rushed to search her. He went away without asking anyone for direction. He went everywhere like crazy. Then he found her on Village Park.

"There you are. May I ask who your name is? My name is Zeta." he asked her.

"I already knew that you are Zeta as your father and grandpa are our heroes. I'm Se..." she answered, but she lowered he voice when she said her name. Zeta couldn't hear her name clearly.

"May I know your name again?" he asked, but she shook her head. Zeta confused, 'why just a name bother her so much?' he thought.

"I think you're not a common girl, where is your parent?" Zeta asked. It's natural for him to ask like that. On that village, the villagers' hairs are black.

"I'm only a common girl you know. But you wouldn't believe me if you see my hair." she said while spread her hair with one hand. She continued, "This hair of mine changed color because of your grandpa. Ah, so rude of me. I haven't answered your next question. I don't have parents anymore. They were killed by a monster." she smiled.

'She could smile while talking about her deceased parents? Wow, she is so strong.' I though.

'You have fallen into her? Hehehe, I don't mind it.' a beastly voice heard by me.

"You have something inside you right? It has just talked." she said.

"What! You can hear him? How?" Zeta asked in panic.

"I'm a kind of like you, Beast Insider, but I have a little difference in me. I'm not fused with monster." she explained cheerfully.

"Not with monster?" he got more confused.

"Yeah, after my parents died, I only live with my pet. He's a dog. Before he died, I came to your grandpa and requested him to fuse his soul with mine. This way, I'll no longer feel lonely." she explained more, still with smile.

"So that's why your hair color changed? It's like me after fused." I was amazed with her decision.

"That time, I saw blue orb from my pet." she looked at the sky tying to remember.

"At my case, I saw dark magenta soul. Did it hurt you when fused?" he asked.

"No, I felt warm and comfort." she answered.

* * *

><p>Okay, this is long enough. So, let's continue this next chapter. About that girl, I'll tell you at the end of this story. You could imagine yourself and tried to find the answer of this secret.<p>


	3. The Promise

Now, the third chapter, I think this will be hellish for me.

Chapter 3: The Promise

* * *

><p>Zeta searched for that girl with blond long platinum hair. And he found her at Village Park. They had chatted for some time.<p>

"You felt it warm?" He asked and got a nod as answer, "Maybe it depends on what soul fused with us."

She only chuckled then said, "Maybe the feeling itself that affect it."

"But, all the Village Guards, I mean, Beast Insider Forces not feeling any pain." he argued.

"Maybe those monsters have no feeling towards us. The ones whom being fused was slimes and goblins." she reminded him.

"Right, and before my grandpa died, he said something about stabilizing." he said.

"So that's why you still have two souls. I could see your white soul and that red soul." she said. Her eyes turn into sapphire blue. It looks like she got the power to see living creatures' souls. Zeta found out that her eyes became beautiful, and he had fallen for her.

"I don't care about my body. I only realized that your eyes so beautiful." he said.

That girl gasped and blushed. Her eyes turned into normal. She tried to run away, but Zeta grabbed her hand before she had gone. Then he pulled her to his side. He hugged her. She blushed even more. Her face became red and redder. They embraced each other as time passed by. The sun also envied them as he went down to the horizon.

"We couldn't be like this for the rest of the day you know." she said and freed herself from Zeta.

"We can meet again right?" Zeta said with his face show uneasiness.

"Don't worry, the villagers won't go from this village, so do I." she answered.

"We'll meet again here, 'Kay?" he requested.

"Yeah... Oh right. Please protect our village for me and for you also." she said and went out the park. Her face directed at Zeta and she smiled as she had gone.

"I promise. I'll protect this village. I'll protect you with all my live." Zeta promised to her. But he didn't know that he placed a stake on his heart. He wouldn't realize this until he was late.

* * *

><p>The following day, they met again at the park. Before they had chance to say anything, there was a monsters assault. She ordered Zeta to go. But Zeta hesitated. Until she hugged him and said, "I'll be alright here, you'll protect me after all." and she let lose her hug and smiled.<p>

"I'll go now. Be sure you are save." he said, still looking at her while he went to Village Gate.

There Zeta could see Zeck, her father, and Beast Insider Forces tried to repel monsters' assault. One of the Beast Insider Forces had fallen down, still alive. Zeta came to help him standing.

"What are those monsters? I haven't seen them." that man from Beast Insider Forces said.

"Right, they are not regional monsters." Zeta replied.

'We don't have enough man power to repel them, if this goes on, the village will be in grave danger.' Zeta thought.

'Mind in lending my power?' the beast inside him said.

"I don't like your idea. But I must help them. I'll let you free for a moment." Zeta said to the beast.

"You're going to unleash your power? But that power not stable. Are you going alright?" that man said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will stay save." he replied.

Zeta ran to the nearly penetrated gate and he unleashed his power. His body changed into a red scaled beast with sharp claws and sharp fangs. He charged at those monsters and took down each one of them. This event forced those monsters to fall back. Zeta still in his beast state ran to kill the remaining monsters. Zeck and the other Beast Insiders hold him. He still tried to break free and he roared loud. Then Zeck said to him, "Calm down my child, the village is save."

Zeta gained consciousness as he heard his father's voice. Then he turned back into his former self, a human. Zeta asked his father about the condition. It seemed like he didn't remember when he changed into beast. That girl ran to Village Gate as she heard Zeta's roar and then quickly hugged Zeta from his back. Zeta fully calmed as he saw her. He faced her and hugged her back.

Zeck saw that and he decided to protect them, especially that girl whom adored by his son. Then he called Zeta to training field beside their home. He teached Zeta advanced swordsman-ship. They did this like their everyday routines and that girl sat on the edge of the field watching them training. Every time they finished, she always smiled at them and gave them towels and bottles of mineral water.

Zeta held the beast's power. He only used his refined swordsman-ship to repel those monsters. Until one day, sword couldn't enough to repel them. Zeck also thought they need better weapon. So he unburied Gorgon's remains and crafted a weapon for Zeta. But his attempt failed. He had tried so many times and he only could make the handle only. The remains were sharp bones, but couldn't be attached to that handle. Knowing his father's attempts failed again and again, Zeta told his father to forget about his weapon.

"Father, I know you had tried so many times to make me a decent weapon. But I don't need any weapon. I, myself, am a weapon. So you don't need to worry about me."

His father looked so depressed, but he knew that Zeta wouldn't say anything that could harm himself.

"I believe in you my child. Let's protect our home until we left this world." Zeck said.

"Of course. I had a promise with her exactly like that." Zeta answered.

They laughed happily after that. That girl went near them and smiled again.

Another wave of monsters assault came the following day. Zeck and Beast Insider Forces readied to welcome them. Zeta bid farewell to that girl before he went to battlefield.

"I'll be back." he said, hugged her.

"I'll be waiting." she answered with smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Then Zeta went to the frontline.<p>

"Here they come. Beast Insider Forces! GO!" Zeck ordered them and he charged also.

"I believe in you, the one who protected me. I call your name now, VOID!" Zeta said and turned into a shout at the end of his speech. He changed into his beast form, but not like the past, this one looked like an amour for Zeta. His arms changed into Gorgon's arms and his legs also changed into Gorgon's leg. He grew a pair of wings from his shoulder. He charged and killed most of the attackers.

That night, the village was full of happiness as no one of the Beast Insider Forces fallen as victims. They held party at the center of their village. All of the villagers ate and drank or even danced on that party. Zeta together with that girl smiled happily.

After that party, Zeta felt something. He got the feeling like when the villager saved by Beast Insider method. Then he search for that book, the one titled 'The Creation of Beast-Human Weaponry' and he searched something there.

'Hey kid, what are you searched for?' the beast said.

"I'm searching a way to undo an incomplete fusion." Zeta said.

'What do you mean by that? You want me to fuse with your soul?'

"Yeah, that's better than you raging away."

'Don't ever try it kid. I won't allow you.'

"I don't care. Aha, found it. So I just need to redone it."

'I won't allow you! You heard that!'

Then Zeta read magical words from that book, but before he finished, that beast roared from inside of him. Its roar shocked him and undone the spell.

"Darn it!" Zeta murmured.

'See, I won't allow you to complete the enchantment.' that beast said.

Zeta still won't give up and he tried it one more time. The result same as before, that beast's roar canceled out Zeta's chanting. Then he tried more and more. But all of his attempts failed. He accidentally remembered the enchantment.

Several days had passed, and monsters assault came again. Zeta readied outside of the village. It looked like he planned to commit suicide, but that was not Zeta's reason. He did it because he mastered how to sync with that beast. He had shown off incomplete Beast Insider's true power. He swept away about half of those monsters just with 2 moves.

And so, every time monsters assault came, Zeta went in front of the others and swept most of them. As for the remains, they were taken care by Beast Insider Forces and Zeck. Every time Zeta finished his duty, he went to Village Park and had good rest on that girl's lap.

* * *

><p>Alas I finished this one too. Maybe not as good as the chapter before. But I'm glad I finish this chapter without changing my idea when typing. After this is the final chapter, I don't know it will be the longest or not. Just wait until I finish it.<p> 


	4. The Darkness

Chapter 4: The Darkness

This is the last chapter of Zeta's past. From the end of this chapter, there are gaps to my prior story. I won't create story about that gaps, because I'll need to include GC original story. So I think I just keep them in the dark.

* * *

><p>With the lead from Zeck and reinforce from Zeta, every monsters assault got repelled successfully. Those days the village got in peace. Zeta and that girl became more affectionate. They ever went to the beach out of the village. It looked like they were going on a date or something.<p>

This situation favored for that girl. Because, before she said something to Zeta, the kids bullied her. She lost her parents and her precious friend. She could only chat with her pet until one day, her dog was dying. And so, she heard about a method to fuse souls that created Beast Insider and went to Kesler to fuse his dog's soul with her soul. After that process, her hair color changed and the villagers became afraid of her. 'I'm not alone anymore.' she only thought that. But her thought had been proven wrong after having a chat with Zeta. She then realized that she needed someone by her side. She needed someone who could warm her body when her surroundings became cold, the one that could protect her when she is in danger. She realized that Zeta is that person she unconsciously sought for.

When she was with Zeta, she ever checked Zeta's soul. She did it because she was afraid if Zeta got devoured by the beast and to 'service' Zeta as he liked to see her sapphire blue eyes.

"Don't worry; I won't give up to that beast. But I really love to see your eyes like this." Zeta said.

"I know that, so I did it for you. This is the only power I have and the only way to show my love to you." she flirted at Zeta.

Zeta got great favors also from this event. He gained a perfect sync with the beast and he could use his full power. He also has a place to place his worries. He also got someone to keep his heart warm for all time. He is truly a fortunate person. But those things would be a past only. He was happy that time. He was not afraid of anything that will happen. He was in love... (Sorry, couldn't help it, I almost cried myself)

They were in their happy chapter of their live until someday, the dark has come to the village. This dark thing was not in form of something, it was in form of an event. An event that led Zeta and the village survivors fell into despair for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>This event started with a monsters assault, but their numbers and types just like the assault before they found out how to create Beast Insider. It was not too much or even almost no effort for them to repel those monsters. Then they decided to end the assaults for good. Zeck, Beast Insider Forces, and Zeta chased the remnants. They killed every last of them. Zeck got separated as he looted the remnants of the monster to make better weapons. They kept killing the monsters until they had finished every last of them.<p>

Before they came back to the village, they saw a shadow. That shadow was coming closer and closer until they could see who it is. It was a person. His face covered with mask, his hair color is dark silver, or rather gray. He wears weird clothing that colored mostly black. And the most interesting point is he brings a giant sword that looks like a giant chainsaw with a kind of 'eye' on its handle.

"Grand, I don't think they are original monsters here." that person said. Every one of Beast Insider Forces just stared at each other with confused looks.

"You're right. I felt something different from them, especially the red one." his sword answered. Of course they shocked at this point. They didn't have any interest in taking him down. So they readied to come back. But, that man didn't care about it and began to unsheathe his sword.

"They could be dangerous. I'll finish them now." he said and began to slash them.

The ones who got slashed roared in pain and fell down to the ground. Then he used his sword to end every last of them. The rest of that companion became angry and started to attack him, but no one could harm him. Zeta froze for a moment and joined to attack him.

"I don't know why you are attacking us. We have just met." Zeta told him.

"You could bring misfortune to this world. All of you must be cleared." he answered.

"I don't care about the other, but I could feel you have two souls." his sword said.

"So what with that fact." Zeta argued.

"You are a being that crossed the line in this world rule." that sword said.

"Grr! I don't care, I only want to live and protect every last of my friends." Zeta said.

They clashed multiple times. Zeta used his claws and kicked with his Gorgon legs. That man attacked with his sword that he called Grand. This battle prolonged and victims fallen from Beast Insider Forces side. As the time went by, the more victims resulted. Zeta saw this and goes into his never known beast state, Berserk Gorgon State. At this state, Zeta's eye turned into bloody red, his arms grew larger and so his legs. His face turned into dragon face and his body covered with red scales. There was no sign of human anymore on Zeta. He roared loud and attacked that man. The battle was in Zeta's favor. That man got some injuries from Zeta's attacks.

"Damn it. I don't expect him this strong." that man said.

"For now, let's escape from him." Grand suggested.

"Okay." he sheathed his sword and started to run away.

Zeta only stared at him, not chasing him. Then one of his men came near him. He meant to say thanks to Zeta, but Zeta killed him instead. The rest of them froze in place and started to run as soon as Zeta started to attack them. There was like a mass murder. No people of Beast Insider Forces alive and Zeta still in rage, destroying everything on that place.

* * *

><p>The time went by and Zeta regained his consciousness. He changed back to human form. He saw lots of his companions' dead bodies and some fallen trees.<p>

"What the hell is happening?" Zeta freaked.

'This is all of your action. You have gone berserk.' the beast said calmly.

"There is no way I would kill my own people."

'That's the truth. You can't avoid it.'

"Enough chit-chat. I must go back to the village fast. I felt something not right there."

He dashed to the village and he found out that his village had been destroyed. He saw one of the villagers on the edge of his live.

"Hey, what happened here?" Zeta asked him.

"Some monsters attacked us... *cough* and no one could repel them...*cough*" he explained.

"Damn it. So those monsters we chased only dispersion? How could they do it?" Zeta infuriated.

"Please...*cough* save the...*cough* remaining villagers*cough*." he said and his live ended.

"Hey, don't give up! Open your eyes! Damn!" Zeta shook him hoping he could be saved. But what had he done didn't do anything.

* * *

><p>Then he decided to sweep the village to search the survivors. He managed to gather some of the survivors, but that girl still hadn't found anywhere. He decided to search for her at Village Park. He found her, but she got injured so badly. He ran to her like crazy and kneeled near her.<p>

"No! What have I done! I said that I will protect you." Zeta said; his tone is sad and grim.

"You have done nothing wrong." she said calmly.

"But... but I..."

"No. This is only my fate that is bad."

"No... I... I shouldn't..."

That time, Zeck came back to the village. Then he rushed to the gathered survivors and he asked where Zeta had gone. He ran to Zeta's place as he knew it. He saw that girl injured so bad and got shocked, almost fell on his feet.

"Don't leave me!" Zeta cried, tears overflowing his eyes.

Zeck saw that and decided to brought unfinished weapon he made for Zeta. He thought it will suffice as temporary grave for her. Then he placed it near Zeta without him knowing it.

"I... What must I do now?" Zeta continued.

"I have a request. This is my first and last request from me." she said.

"What is it?"

"Take my soul and fuse me with you."

"But..."

"I don't want to die like this."

"But... Still..." he trembled.

"You think my soul still accepted on other world? My soul isn't pure anymore."

"But..."

"I don't think they will place me on Heaven or Hell, maybe they will just erase my soul. I can't reincarnate anymore."

"That's not right!"

"Oh Zeta, please fulfill my request to pay for your lie, you break your promise already."

"But..."

"Please, I prefer being with you better than going to the other world."

'Just fulfill her wish will you.' the beast said.

"Don't talk to me." Zeta responded.

'I mean, her live will end soon, of you want to fulfill her wish, you just have this time.' the beast said again.

'Is there no choice for me now?' Zeta thought and he saw her.

"Alright I'll do it." he said, full of determination.

"Thank you." she said and she used her power that made her eyes turned into sapphire blue. Then she said, "Your soul's color is so beautiful." then she closed her eyes, readied herself.

* * *

><p>Zeta chanted that magical words to extract her soul. As he pulled it, a tear had fallen from his eye.<p>

'Quick, put it into you, so that you could be one.' the beast said.

"I won't do it. If I do it, her soul will not guarantee fused with Me." he said.

'So, what will you do?' the beast asked.

Zeta examined his surroundings. Then he found out that Zeck standing beside him and he also saw the unfinished weapon.

"Father, this is..."

"I made this as your weapon, but I failed to complete it."

"This is my weapon, so I would always by its side."

Then Zeta fused her soul with the handle and that weapon moved by itself. It was completing itself and formed a sword. Zeta named this Os Gladii and he always brings it.

* * *

><p>All the survivors went to the capital city to seek help. They were welcomed to that city, so they live there. At first, Zeta was happy being in town and tried to play with the other kids. But the rumors were spread and Zeta only got scared expression from the others, not only kids, the adults also did it. They even mock Zeta.<p>

Zeck knew this, and he decided that he will go with Zeta all the time. He stopped to train Zeta swordsman-ship, but he teached him morals. They ever spar equiped by wooden swords. They live happily together.

Unfortunately, the dark had more plan for Zeta. When he and Zeck were shopping at the market. There was a woman mock Zeta. "I heard he can become a beast. I'm afraid he will eat me. Or maybe be had eaten her grandparents and his mother.*chuckled*" she said, maybe she meant to give a harsh joke only. But...

'Oh no, she has said forbidden topic for Zeta.' Zeck thought and hurried hug Zeta.

"What did you say?" Zeta started to rage. His eyes became bloody red.

"Calm down Zeta!" Zeck told him.

"I don't care if you mock me, but you have crossed the line!" Zeta shouted; his body changed into a werewolf with silver furs, red-silver hair and bloody eye. He tried to break free from his father. After he succeeded, he raged there, destroying everything. His father tried his best to clam him, but at the end he had fallen as a victim. Zeta's consciousness back as he stabbed her father.

"Father! What have I done now?" Zeta panicked.

"Don't worry Zeta. I'm glad you could regain your consciousness faster than before." Zeck said.

"Stop talking! Everyone, please, help! My father need immediate medic." he asked his surroundings, but no one came because they were afraid of him.

"Zeta, I couldn't be saved. I only want you to live on." Zeck said before he went to other world.

"Father! Father! FATHER!" Zeta shouted; he hugged her father's body.

* * *

><p>The next day, the survivors gathered at Zeta's home. They felt sorry for Zeta and Zeck. Then they told Zeta to follow them. Zeta followed them and found a small house on the edge of that town.<p>

"Zeck had made this house for you for when he couldn't be by your side." said one of them.

"Father made this house for me?" Zeta said and checked its contents. He could find a sheath on the wall and its size is around Os Gladii size. He also found a comfort bed, a clean fire-place, and even a table with 2 chairs. It was so ideal for him to live there. He could hunt some animals or monsters for his meals.

"We're really sorry Zeta. We can't protect you like your father. I hope you don't mind live here." one of them said.

"Don't worry about me, I'm alright here. I hope you all be happy." Zeta said and bid farewell to them as they had gone.

Zeta got the feeling he didn't need anyone by his side. This was because, he didn't want to hurt or being hurt ever again. And he also felt darkness had conquered his heart. He thought by hiding his expression, he could suppress that. And so, Zeta continued living until the time he met with Grand Chase. He erased Percies from his name and changed it with something that meaning nothingness, and so he is Zeta el Inritum.

* * *

><p>The story is finished. That girl who looked like Selena, I'm feeling so sad to have her get killed, but if I let her live, Zeta won't ever met and joined Grand Chase. Zeta's basic movements are swordsman and spearman. His father had fallen victim because of him, so he didn't want to be protected. He also became to hate humans as he continued to live. The start of that hate was the death of his father.<p>

Berserk Gorgon State came from berserk while in perfect sync with that beast, obviously that beast is Razer. After he went into that berserk mode, his sync with Razer dropped so significant to the point they have separated their wills to control the body. He wouldn't want to be in that state again even if he could.

I gave a person with Grand as villain, of course you know. He is Zero with Grandark. If you asked me why, it is because:

1. He is a demon; he could live long enough without changing his appearance.

2. Oz created him, so I though there is a time when his memory unstable so he will forget most of his adventures.

3. I hate him. I want to create an OC with Zero name, but there is an official character named Zero already.

As why Zeta don't attack Zero when they met. Oh, c'mon it has been more than 10 years already and Zeta didn't even have chance to remember his appearance when they met.

This story related to The Knight With Two Souls.


End file.
